


Late Breakfast

by GRexCarolinii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Oneshot, Platonic Relationships, quick fic, rivals to friends, small jealousy, unless you wanna read more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRexCarolinii/pseuds/GRexCarolinii
Summary: “Be that as it may, you and Matt have a lot in common,”“Like what?”“Well…” Hunk paused for a long moment, choosing his words carefully, “you are both… excellent brothers,” he said with a decisive nod.---In which Lance gets jealous





	Late Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Finished season 4...
> 
> And basically  
> I can totally see Matt and Lance becoming the worst best friends of all time, given the chance

Lance let out a whine, as the controller slid from his hands and to the floor in front of him.Killbot Phantasm I - Journey to the depths of Demonsphere was significantly less fun in single player. Lance liked to think he was good, but truth be told, he couldn’t even get past the first boss fight without Pidge’s strategies. Besides, playing games with people was always that much better. Instead he lay back, basking under the flickering light of the television, and thought back to the root of all of his problems.  
Matt.  
The guy had barely left the green lion before he had been swooning all over the princess, and had now stolen Pidge too. Not that Lance and Pidge hung out often. Very rarely in fact. But she was the closest thing he had to a younger sibling out here in space. Teasing her, and being mocked back., And playing games together… it reminded him so much of back home, being with his siblings. It nearly hurt. He had thought he had been that for Pidge too, but now she had her real brother…

With a grumble, Lance pulled himself to his feet. If he wasn’t going to game away his insecurities for the night, he could at least head to the kitchen to grab a snack. Maybe even see if there was enough milk there. A glass of cool milk had always helped him sleep when he was at home. In some ways, Kaltenecker was a better prize than the gaming machine him and Pidge had worked together towards. 

He entered the kitchen with a yawn and a stretch, and immediately spotted that he was not entirely alone.  
“Oh hey, bud. Can’t sleep?” Hunk was already at the fridge. Being Lance’s best garrison buddy, he could read Lance like a book most of the time. He didn’t even need to wait for an answer, before he was pulling the jug of milk they had out, ready for Lance to swipe the small cup full left. It wasn’t quite the same as the milk back home. Fresh from the cow, it was definitely thick and significantly creamier. The little things like this reminded Lance how truly far away he was from home, and how so many things would never be the same.  
“Thanks, Hunk,” he said quietly, sipping on the milk, before an idea lit up his face.  
“Hey… I don’t suppose you wanna have a go at Killbot Phantasm with me?” he asked, grinning widely. Hunk looked subtly towards the exit to the kitchen.  
“It’s like the middle of the night, Lance. I only wanted a quick glance. I could give it a go tomorrow? I mean. I’m not much of a gamer, you know that but…”  
Lance tried his best not to look too forlorn. Of course Hunk would want to sleep. After all. If it were any other night, Lance would definitely be fast asleep now. He liked to get his full 8 hours of beauty sleep (not that he needed it, mind you!). It was just… occasionally the homesickness would just hit him some nights, more than others. And it had been doing so a little more recently, though why, he couldn’t quite tell.  
“Yeah… yeah that might be nice tomorrow. You don’t have to be any good, it’s just more fun with people. And Pidge is preoccupied with Matt,”  
Hunk rose an eyebrow, “I know that face Lance. You can’t go picking fights with Pidge’s brother, man. It’s not cool,”  
“I wasn’t gonna!” Lance said defensively, before pouting into his milk. He wasn’t that jealous after all.  
“Good. You know, I think you guys would really get along if you gave him the chance,”  
“Me? Matt? Nooo,” Lance blew a slight raspberry,  
“You said the same about Keith, once, remember?” Hunk pointed out, and Lance felt the tips of his ears go red.  
“That’s different.. Keith is different…” he murmured and Hunk gave an all too knowing nod. Damn that guy knew Lance too well.  
“Be that as it may, you and Matt have a lot in common,”  
“Like what?”  
“Well…” Hunk paused for a long moment, choosing his words carefully, “you are both… excellent brothers,” he said with a decisive nod.  
“Right… I’m sure we can be best friends on that alone,” Lance deadpanned placing his empty cup down on the surface.  
“No but… Just promise me you’ll give him a chance, ok?” hunk said with a small smile. One that Lance couldn’t help but return because Hunk was… well, he was Hunk. Lance’s best friend, and with the world’s most contagious smile. Hunk took the smile as a sign of defeat from Lance, and gave his friend a small shove before moving past.  
“Don’t stay up too late, right buddy? Think you might need some beauty sleep; you are starting to get bags…”  
Just as Lance turned to bemoan Hunk, he was gone. For such a big guy, he could move when he really needed to. It wasn’t the gaming night he had been hoping for, but Hunk had probably cheered Lance up enough with just a few words and jokes. Sleep wasn’t seeming too far away any more…

Lance woke up feeling the pains and regrets of a bad night’s sleep. He wanted nothing better than to just roll over, and sleep for a few more hours. But that was not a luxury he had had since starting at the garrison. And if lie-ins were bad at the garrison, they were positively impossible on the castle-ship. After all, the paladins of Voltron had to be up and ready for anything. Which Lance appreciated, he really, really did. But he also missed just… being able to relax. Especially on days where he already knew they wouldn’t be up to much. Just planning the next steps in recruiting more people and planets for the coalition, discussing more rallies, maybe sending out a couple of lions to help refugees and volunteers. Still, he would be missed at the breakfast table.

Or so Lance had thought.  
By the time he had gotten there, half the team had already dispersed, hardly bothering to wait for him.  
“Hey, hope you are feeling better there bud. Rest up if you need to,” hunk said with a very small wink as he passed. Lance gave a thankful smile for the cover, and settled down to have a quiet breakfast by himself. After all, he was up now. He would feel worse if he went back to bed. But at least he had an excuse to take things slow, and enjoy the morning-flavoured food goop. As he shovelled a spoonful into his mouth, Lance was certain that morning-goo tasted the same as lunch-goo, which was then the same as dinner-goo. But he wasn’t about to complain. It tasted alright enough, if just a little bland. If he closed his eyes, he could try and pretend he was just eating porridge. Just… really smooth porridge. In fact, Lance was so far in his mindscape, trying to feel out the differences between goop and porridge, that he had hardly noticed he was alone, and he heard the tell-tale sound of another bowl being placed down. He opened his eyes to see Matt sitting at the table, just opposite where he sat, and it took all his focus not to glare. Judging by Matt’s reaction, he failed at this very much.  
“Lance… right?” he attempted awkwardly, all the same, “we’ve uh, not spoken much?” he tried again, when Lance didn’t respond. Though Matt’s face was so.. Open and honest, Lance couldn’t help but feel a little bad about that.  
“Yeah… that’s me. Why you here so late? Shouldn’t you have eaten breakfast wit the others?”  
“Ha… I spent too much time listening to radio chatter underground. I think getting up at a set time might take a while,” Matt smiled, before eating his own food goop looking a little more relaxed. The silence stretched out between them, punctuated only the the sounds of spoons scraping bowls.  
“So…” Matt started slowly, giving Lance a quick glance.  
“So?” Lance questioned back  
“About the princess. Uh… I mean Allura. Princess Allura,” Matt stumbled so much that Lance couldn’t help but give a small snort, ruining anny annoyance he might feel.  
“Trust me. You might wanna give up there,”  
“Oh you guys are…?” Matt prompted, once again turning to his most fascinating of food goo. Lance dropped his own spoon.  
“What? No… I mean, I wish. But no?” Lance was flattered at the thought, but…  
“Oh.. I just thought… wait,” Matt looked Lance in the eye with a small glint, “You’ve already tried and failed!”  
Lance ceased to be flatted, and focused a strong glare at Matt,  
“I! I did not fail!” he argued back ,to which Matt started laughing, “I just… haven’t had much success yet. But mark my word!”  
His anger was ruined by Matt wiping away a small tear.  
“Sorry, sorry… but now you have competition, see,” Matt immediately shot Lance a wink, and Lance wanted to be mad. He really did. But Matt was so dorky and silly… Lance couldn’t really stay mad. Until he realised that he was largely no different at all. And that this was entirely what Hunk had meant. There really was only one thing he could do with this revelation.  
Lance gave his most smarmy grin,  
“Hey. I don’t suppose you fancy playing some Killbot Phantasm I - Journey to the depths of Demonsphere?”


End file.
